sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Charmy Bee
|Inne media = *''Sonic X'' *Archie Comics *IDW Publishing |Twórcarealny = *Nobuhiko Honda (przeprojektowanie na potrzeby Sonic Heroes)|Wiek = 6|Rasa = Pszczoła|Płeć = Mężczyzna|Oczy = Bursztynowe|Wzrost = 70 cm|Waga = 10 kg|Futro = Żółto-czarne|Skóra = Kremowa|Dubbing jap. = Youko Teppouzuka|Dubbing ang. = *Emily Corkery (2004) *Amy Birnbaum (2005-2010) *Colleen O'Shaughnessey (2010-obecnie) |Ubiór= *Białe rękawiczki z czarnymi rękawami *Czarna czapka pilota z czerwonymi krawędziami *Brązowe gogle *Pomarańczowa kamizelka ze znakiem pszczoły *Pomarańczowo-białe buty |Ataki = |Zdolności = *Latanie *Super szybkość *Umiejętności detektywistyczne *Ostre żądło *Zapylanie kwiatów *Jazda po szynach *Korzystanie z energii Hyper-go-on |Przynależność = Chaotix, Resistance (dawniej) |Lubi = |Nie lubi = *Nudy *Nudnej i przesłodzonej atmosfery *Bycia oszukiwanym *Kiedy Vector na niego krzyczy *Eggmana}} – nadpobudliwy, antropomorficzny pszczoła o wielkim sercu. Jest najmłodszym współzałożycielem agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix. Współpracuje razem z Vectorem i Espio. Charmy jest nadpobudliwy, głośny i niedojrzały, przez co gra często gra swoim przyjaciołom na nerwach. Niemniej jednak posiada świetnie umiejętności śledcze, które czynią z niego wartościowego członka zespołu. Vector i Espio traktują go na równi ze sobą. Utworzenie Charmy Bee jest jedną z niewielu postaci z serii, która zadebiutowała w mediach innych niż gry. Po raz pierwszy postać ta ukazała się w mandze Sonic the Hedgehog'' publikowanej przez wydawnictwo Shogakukan. Był on tam malutką osą. Został później zaadaptowany w grze ''Knuckles' Chaotix, ze zmienieniem rasy na pszczołę. Na potrzeby Sonic Heroes Nobuhiko Honda dokonał przeprojektowania całego zespołu Chaotix. Zgodnie ze słowami Takashiego Iizuki Charmy został stworzony jako nowa postać, co pozwoliło zignorować wydarzenia z Knuckles' Chaotix, które mogłyby kolidować z Sonic Heroes. Historia Knuckles' Chaotix Charmy robił to co pszczoły potrafią najlepiej, kiedy nagle zauważył jak z oceanu wyłoniła się tajemnicza wyspa. Postanowił ją zbadać i wpadł prosto w pułapkę Doktora Robotnika. Charmy został potem uratowany przez Knucklesa, podobnie jak Espio, Vector i Mighty. Charmy dowiedział się wówczas, że naukowiec planował wykorzystać moc Pierścieni Chaosu do zawładnięcia wyspą. Bohaterowie wspólnie pokonali Robotnika i Metal Sonica, oraz wyzwolili wyspę. Sonic Heroes W Sonic Heroes Charmy dołączył do agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix. Pewnego dnia dostarczył paczkę z krótkofalówką od tajemniczego klienta. Nieznajomy zaoferował drużynie podjęcie pracy, obiecując sowite wynagrodzenie. Tak więc drużyna wyruszyła do Seaside Hill, gdzie klient zamierzał przetestować umiejętności bohaterów, każąc im znaleźć kilka krabów pustelników. W Ocean Palace Chaotix znaleźli i zabezpieczyli samotnego Chao. Przed wyjściem z pałacu zaatakował ich Doktor Eggman pilotujący Egg Hawka. Naukowiec zamierzał dać im nauczkę za pogrywanie z jego armią, ale został pokonany. Chaotix dotarło następnie do Grand Metropolis - terytorium Eggmana gdzie klient dał im prawdziwy test: zniszczenie wszystkich robotów doktora okupujących miasto. Po zniszczeniu robotów Chaotix pozbyło się także maszyn doktora kontrolujących miejską elektrownię. Po wyjściu bohaterowie spotkali Team Dark. Przywódczyni wrogiej drużyny, Rouge, powiedziała że zna cel Chaotix i lepiej żeby nie wchodzili jej w drogę. Mimo wszystko Team Chaotix stanęli do walki z Team Dark i wygrali. Dotarli następnie do Casino Parku. Charmy chciał się pobawić tamtejszymi stołami do pinballa, ale Vector starał się go powstrzymać. Wkrótce otrzymali od klienta zadanie, mające przetestować ich szczęście - wygrać odpowiednią ilość pierścieni w kasynie. W BINGO Highway musieli z kolei znaleźć żetony potrzebne do wejścia do strefy dla VIPów. Po wykonaniu zadania spotkali Eggmana. Doktor powiedział że bohaterowie narobili niezłego bałaganu i muszą go przeprosić oraz zapłacić swoimi życiami. Charmy, Espio i Vector stanęli do walki z armią robotów naukowca i zwyciężyli. Chaotix dotarli do Rail Canyon. W Bullet Station drużyna otrzymała zadanie zniszczenia kapsuł doktora. Po wykonaniu tej misji zostali zaatakowani przez Egg Albatrossa. Klient poinformował ich, że jest to okręt przewożący sekretną broń doktora i należy go zniszczyć zanim dotrze do kanionu. Chaotix zniszczyli Egg Albatrossa, ale pilotujący go Eggman okazał się być kukłą. Klient powiedział że tego się właśnie spodziewał i kazał drużynie udać się do położonej na północy dżungli. Po drodze Charmy zauważył, że ich klient wie bardzo dużo na temat Eggmana, a Espio odpowiedział mu że może być krewnym doktora lub agentem. Vector oświadczył że ma to samo dziwne uczucie co do prawdziwej tożsamości ich pracodawcy. Chaotix przemierzyli zamieszkany przez żaby las, unikając przy tym wykrycia. W Lost Jungle ich zadaniem było znalezienie i ochronienie zamieszkujących dżunglę Chao. W trakcie poszukiwań napotkali na swojej drodze Team Rose, której członkowie są w posiadaniu jednego z Chao. Vector próbował dyplomatycznie zapytać drużynę, ale został zlekceważony prze Amy. W tej sytuacji Espio powiedział wprost, aby oddali im Chao. Cream nie zamierzała stracić przyjaciela i oskarżyła Chaotix o porwanie Chocoli. Towarzyszący dziewczynom Big powiedział że nie lubi kiedy ktoś dokucza jego przyjaciołom. Między dwiema drużynami doszło do bójki, do której pierwszy zerwał się Charmy. Chaotix wyszli z pojedynku cało, a następnie odwiedzili nawiedzony zamek. Espio było głupio przez to całe nieporozumienie z Team Rose, a Vector przyznał że zrobili z siebie głupców. Charmy szyderczo odpowiedział że dla Vectora to nic nowego, na co krokodyl wypomniał mu że to on jako pierwszy rzucił się do walki. Klient przerwał ich kłótnię, mówiąc że nie powinni się teraz sprzeczać. Chaotix otrzymali zadanie znalezienia kluczy, które pozwoliły im wejść do wnętrza zamku. Aby wydostać się z Mystic Mansion drużyna musiała zgasić wszystkie czerwone pochodnie. Po wykonaniu tego zadania Chaotix spotkali Eggmana i zniszczyli kolejną armię robotów. Wkrótce Team Chaotix dotarli na pokład powietrznej floty Eggmana. Dostali się następnie na okręt flagowy, unikając po drodze wykrycia. Na pokładzie Final Fortress otrzymali ostatnie zadanie, polegające na znalezieniu kluczy potrzebnych do otwarcia celi w której uwięziony jest klient. W centrum floty bohaterowie stanęli do ostatecznego pojedynku z Eggmanem, który stał za sterami Egg Emperora. Po zniszczeniu robota, kierujący nim Eggman rozpłynął się w metalicznej kałuży. Chaotix wyważyli następnie drzwi do celi klienta, który okazał się być prawdziwym Eggmanem (jak zresztą przypuszczał Vector). Charmy i Espio poczuli się oszukani, ale doktor zapewnił ich że nie była to żadna z jego sztuczek i planował wynagrodzić ich trudy, jak tylko podbije świat. Vector przeczuwał że Eggman tak naprawdę nie ma im czym zapłacić, Espio przyznał mu rację. Eggman próbował dojść do słowa, ale Charmy rzucił się na niego ze swoim żądłem i zadał serię ciosów. Po przesłuchaniu Eggmana Chaotix dowiedzieli się, że przez cały czas podszywał się pod niego Neo Metal Sonic. Robot skopiował dane Team Chaotix, Team Dark, Team Sonic i Team Rose i zmienił się w Metal Madness. Eggman wytłumaczył drużynom, że nie mają szans w starciu z tak potężnym przeciwnikiem. Na szczęście wszyscy mieli przy sobie Szmaragdy Chaosu. Drużyny połączyły siły, odwracając uwagę Metal Madness, co miało pozwolić Team Sonic na dokonanie transformacji. Kiedy Metal Madness zmienił się w Metal Overlorda, Sonic dokonał transformacji w Super Sonica i udzielił super form Tailsowi i Knucklesowi. Team Super Sonic pokonali Metal Sonica, który po klęsce wrócił do swojej pierwotnej formy. Po pokonaniu go Charmy przypomniał Vectorowi i Espio że nie otrzymali obiecanej zapłaty. Nakryli Eggmana, który próbował się im wymknąć. Chaotix zaczęli gonić naukowca, ale nie wiadomo czy odzyskali swoje pieniądze. Shadow the Hedgehog W trakcie inwazji Black Arms Chaotix pracowali nad kolejnym zleceniem od anonimowego klienta. Prison Island Charmy został wysłany przez Vectora na Prison Island w celu znalezienia ściśle tajnych dyskietek. Nie wiedział jednak jak wyglądają ani do czego mogą służyć. Charmy poprosił Shadowa o pomoc w znalezieniu przedmiotów. Jeśli gracz pomoże pszczole to wykona misję Hero. Mad Matrix Chaotix dostali się do bazy Eggmana. Espio próbował się włamać do głównego komputera, ale nie szło mu to za dobrze. Charmy chciał go zastąpić, ale Vector odsunął go, mówiąc aby nie przeszkadzał. Na ich szczęście zjawił się Shadow, który natychmiastowo uruchomił komputer doktora i złamał jego zabezpieczenia. Komputer otworzył portal do cyberprzestrzeni. Espio i Shadow wskoczyli do środka komputera Eggmana aby pozyskać potrzebne dane. Last Story Chaotix zebrali już wszystkie potrzebne dane i udali się na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK. Espio ponownie musiał uruchomić komputer kosmicznej stacji, choć nie szło mu to za dobrze. Charmy zaczął go szarpać, pytając się czy już się włamał. Vector znowu odsunął go, mówiąc aby nie przeszkadzał, ponieważ jeśli Espio się nie pospieszy to utracone zostaną wszystkie zebrane dane. Charmy wyrwał się Vectorowi i postanowił przejść do działania z całej siły uderzająć w komputer. Ten uruchomił się i ukazał stare nagranie Profesora Geralda Robotnika. Dzięki temu do Shadowa dotarły ważne informacje, dzięki którym dowiedział się jak zniszczyć Black Arms. Sonic Colors (DS) Zespół Chaotix został wysłany w celu zbadania Niesamowitego Międzygwiezdnego Parku Rozrywki Doktora Eggmana. W Planet Wisp Vector wysłał Charmy'ego na patrol, ale pszczoła zamiast tego zaczął się bawić. Po drodze spotkał Sonica i Tailsa, zapytali się go co robi w takim miejscu. Charmy odpowiedział że nie pamięta i zaoferował im misję do wykonania. Po skończonym zadaniu Charmy przypomniał sobie że miał jakieś zadanie do wykonania, ale postanowił kontynuować swoją zabawę. Charmy wrócił później do Vectora i zdał raport z patrolu. Krokodyl zapytał się go czy zauważył po drodze Eggmana, ale Charmy powiedział że napotkał tylko jedno podejrzane miejsce, w którym nie było doktora. Po chwili przybyli Sonic i Tails, którzy powiedzieli że również szukają naukowca. Niebieski jeż skorzystał z informacji od Charmy'ego i zbadał podejrzane miejsce, ale nie znalazł tam nic ciekawego. Po powrocie stwierdził że głupim pomysłem było korzystać z poszlaki od Chaotix. Słysząc to Charmy powiedział Vectororowi że Sonic nazwał go głupim, ale krokodyl uciszył go, przypominając kto dostarczył informacje. Przez cały czas nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na Espio. Wszyscy myśleli że korzystał ze swojej techniki kamuflażu, ale w rzeczywistości cały czas stał obok. Charmy żartobliwie stwierdził że Espio jest łatwy do zignorowania Sonic Generations Charmy pomógł w zorganizowaniu przyjęcia urodzinowego dla Sonica. W trakcie imprezy wrzucił do paszczy Vectora kilka chili-dogów naraz. Przyjęcie zostało jednak zakłócone przez nagłe pojawienie się Time Eatera, który porwał przyjaciół niebieskiego jeża i rozrzucił ich w różnych okresach czasu. Charmy został uwięziony w Planet Wisp skąd uratowali go Klasyczny i Nowoczesny Sonic. Charmy pojawił się później przed finałową walką z Time Eaterem, którym sterowali Klasyczny i Nowoczesny Eggman. Razem z Espio, Vectorem pozostałymi przyjaciółmi pomógł w zmotywowaniu Soniców do walki. Ostatecznie jeże dokonały transformacji w Super Soniców i pokonały Time Eatera. Wkrótce wszystko wróciły do normalności i przyjaciele Sonica ponownie pojawiali się na przyjęciu. Później Charmy pożegnał Klasycznych Sonica i Tailsa, którzy musieli wracać do przeszłości. Sonic Forces thumb|left|Charmy dokonuje inspekcji nowego rekruta W Sonic Forces Charmy i reszta zespołu Chaotix dołączyli do Resistance, po tym jak Sonic został pokonany, a Eggman podbił 99,9% świata. Przed jedną z walk o miasto, Charmy pomagał w przygotowaniach do obrony. Nagle siły Imperium Eggmana zaatakowały miasto. W trakcie ostatnich przygotowań, jeden z żołnierzy przypadkowo podpalił Charmy'emu żądło. Mimo odniesionej rany, pszczoła wziął udział w walce. Ten sam żołnierz, który podpalił Charmy'emu żądło, uratował potem wszystkich, niszcząc statek zrzucający roboty strzałem z działa laserowego. Charmy przebaczył mu za poprzedni incydent, a następnie pomógł Chaotix w zorganizowaniu ewakuacji mieszkańców. Pewnego dnia do Resistance dołączył nowy rekrut. Charmy przyznał że żołnierz nie wyglądał nadzwyczajnie. Po tym jak Sonic został uratowany przez siły Resistance z więzienia, Charmy brał udział w walkach o Park Avenue i Sunset Heights. Uczestniczył także w zmasowanym ataku na Metropolis. Niestety armia Resistance musiała się wycofać, ze względu na straty poniesione przez działalność Phantom Ruby. Charmy oglądał potem zniszczenie Death Egg, z którego Phantom Ruby czerpał moc. W ten sposób energia rubinu została osłabiona, a siły Resistance zajęły Metropolis. Charmy wziął udział w bitwie pod fortecą Imperium Eggmana. Siłom Resistance udało się pokonać iluzje stworzone przez Infinite'a, ale wpadli wtedy w pułapkę Eggmana. Infinite wytworzył na niebie wielkie słońce, które zaczęło spadać. Zagłada wydawała się nieunikniona. Ostatecznie rekrut anulował iluzję słońca, wykorzystując prototyp Phantom Ruby. Kiedy bitwa się toczyła, Infinite został pokonany przez Sonica i rekruta. Bohaterowie zlokalizowali potem i zniszczyli źródło zasilania Phantom Ruby. Była to jednak tylko zmyłka, ponieważ Eggman przelał energię rubinu do swojego Death Egg Robota. Liczba przeciwników na polu bitwy stale rosła, przytłaczając armię Resistance. Na szczęście klasyczny i współczesny Sonic, oraz rekrut zniszczyli Death Egg Robota i tym samym Phantom Ruby. Wszystkie iluzje zniknęły, a klasyczny Sonic musiał wrócić do swojego wymiaru. Po tych wydarzeniach Charmy pomógł Sonicowi i jego przyjaciołom w uprzątnięciu bałaganu, który zostawił po sobie Eggman. Po zakończonej wojnie Knuckles zebrał wszystkich bohaterów i ogłosił zakończenie działalności Resistance. Później Charmy zgodził się z Tailsem, który powiedział że dzięki współpracy bohaterowie zostaną przyjaciółmi już na zawsze. Team Sonic Racing W grze Team Sonic Racing Charmy nie pojawił się, ale pomagał Vectorowi w badaniu tożsamości Dodona Pa i razem z Espio przygotował potem raport, z którego wynikało kim naprawdę był kosmiczny jenot. W innych grach Seria Mario & Sonic Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games [[Plik:Mario Sonic Olympics Gameplay 18.png|thumb|left|Charmy i Espio jako sędziowie w Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games]] W grze Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Charmy pojawia się jako jeden z sędziów. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games thumb|Charmy w Cubirynth W grze Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Charmy ponownie pełni funkcję sędziego. W wersji na Nintendo DS pojawia się w Adventure Mode. Można go spotkać w Cubirynth. Charmy pilnuje zamkniętej bramy, za którą zostawili go Vector i Espio. Aby ją otworzył gracz musi sprowadzić Vectora, który będzie musiał odpowiedzieć pszczole na 5 pytań. Jeśli mu się uda, Charmy otworzy bramę. Po rozmowie z graczem przyzna mu nieco białych kamieni z Dream Island (Blizland, Cubyrinth i Sparkletown). Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games thumb|left|Charmy i Luigi W grze Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Charmy ponownie pojawia się w roli sędziego. W wersji na Wii w trybie London Party Charmy może być czasem spotkany na ulicach i można z nim porozmawiać aby przyjąć mini-grę lub wydarzenie sportowe. W wersji na Nintendo 3DS Charmy pojawia się w trybie fabularnym. W trakcie wydarzeń z gry Charmy został wysłany na zwiady po całym Londynie, aby ustalić skąd Eggman i Bowser rozprowadzają Phantasmal Fog. Wrócił następnie do British Museum, gdzie spotkał Sonica, Tailsa, Mario, Luigiego, Toada, oraz Espio którym złożył swój raport. Nie zapamiętał dokładnych miejsc w których znajdowały się maszyny rozsiewające mgłę, ale zapamiętał kierunku. Charmy wyruszył następnie z Luigim i obaj byli świadkami walki Waluigiego z Metal Soniciem. Postanowili ruszyć za nimi i spotkali się potem z Mario i Toadem, którzy śledzili Wario i Eggmana. Po tym jak Wario zniszczył ostatnią maszynę produkującą mgłę, Charmy i jego przyjaciele podziękowali mu, po czym wrócili na stadion. Tam ponownie spotkali się z Soniciem, Tailsem, oraz Espio i Omegą. Wkrótce potem Eggmann i Bowser wyzwolili ją ponownie, tym razem silniejszą. Charmym, Espio, Omochao, Omega i Toad zdołali jednak oczyścić stadion, o czym poinformowali Sonica i Mario. Charmy zjawił się później na ceremonii otwarcia letniej olimpiady. Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games W Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games Charmy ponownie pełni funkcję sędziego w niektórych wydarzeniach. Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games [[Plik:Mario Sonic Rio Wii U Gameplay 346.png|thumb|Charmy jako sędzia w Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games]] W Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Charmy po raz kolejny pojawia się w roli sędziego w niektórych wydarzeniach. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 Seria Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Charmy pojawia się w Super Smash Bros. Brawl jako naklejka, zwiększająca siłę ataku cięć o 7 punktów. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U [[Plik:Smash 4 Trophy 12.png|thumb|Trofeum Charmy'ego w Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U]] Charmy pojawia się w wersji na Nintendo 3DS jako trofeum do odblokowania. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate W grze Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Charmy i drużyna Chaotix pojawiają się jako duch-nowicjusz, którego można pozyskać w trakcie rozgrywki aby poprawić statystyki postaci. Sonic Dash Charmy jest jedną z grywalnych postaci w grze Sonic Dash. Został dodany w wersji 4.0.0. Staje się dostępny po przejściu Snow Mountain Zone. Charmy posiada bonus, który podwaja ilość zbieranych Ricky. Seria Sonic Runners Sonic Runners Charmy jest jedną z grywalnych postaci, specjalizujących się w lataniu. W trakcie rozgrywki może latać w powietrzu, oraz zwiększać ilość zebranych pierścieni o 75%. W trakcie wydarzenia Birthday on Windy Hill Charmy i reszta drużyny Chaotix byli w drodze na przyjęcie urodzinowe Sonica, ale zostali zaatakowani przez roboty Doktora Eggmana. Maszyny porwały bohaterów, ale ci uciekli, a po drodze odkryli plany złego doktora. Mimo że informacje te okazały się później fałszywe i pozwoliły Eggmanowi zastawić pułapkę, Sonic pokonał doktora. Charmy i jego drużyna złożyli potem życzenia niebieskiemu jeżowi. Sonic Runners Adventure W Sonic Runners Adventure Charmy ponownie jest jedną z grywalnych postaci. Można go kupić za 2000 pierścieni po odblokowaniu drugiego rozdziału. Charmy specjalizuje się w lataniu, może latać, a także zamieniać 30% normalnych pierścieni na takie o dziesięciokrotnie większej wartości przez ograniczony czas. Sonic Forces: Speed Battle W grze Sonic Forces: Speed Battle Charmy pojawia się jako jedna z grywalnych postaci. Posiada dobrą szybkość i bardzo dobre przyspieszenie, ale średnią siłę. Charakterystyka Osobowość Charmy jest nadpobudliwą i roztargnioną pszczołą. Z powodu swojego bardzo młodego wieku, Charmy często rozprasza się różnymi innymi rzeczami i nie skupia na swojej pracy. Lubi się bawić i robić wszystko co go śmieszy, a niekoniecznie jest związane z obecnym zadaniem. Lubi sobie podśpiewywać w trakcie wykonywania niektórych czynności. Mimo wszystko Charmy jest bardzo przyjazny i skory do pomocy. Często gra na nerwach swoich współtowarzyszy, a także innych przyjaciół, zachowując się głośno i irytująco. Jako dziecko naśladuje zachowania starszych od siebie osób, jak np. Vectora za którym powtarza niektóre słowa. Jednym z jego największych idoli jest Shadow, do którego Charmy podchodzi z wielkim szacunkiem. Wygląd Charmy jest pszczołą w żółte i czarne paski. Posiada parę czułek w tej samej kolorystyce, oraz jasnoniebieskie skrzydła. W przeciwieństwie do wielu innych postaci z serii Charmy posiada bardziej złożony ubiór. Na głowie nosi czarny kask z goglami. Nosi pomarańczową kurtkę bez rękawów, oraz pomarańczowo-białe buty z czarnymi nogawkami. Na dłoniach ma białe rękawiczki z czarnymi bransoletami. Moce i umiejętności Jak wiele innych postaci z serii Charmy dysponuje super szybkością, aczkolwiek nie jest aż tak szybki jak Sonic czy Shadow. Poza tym jest dosyć elastyczny i umie jeździć po szynach i balansować na nich. Jego najbardziej charakterystyczną umiejętnością jest zdolność do latania za pomocą małych skrzydeł na plecach. W przeciwieństwie do innych latających postaci Charmy właściwie nie męczy się jeśli nie lata zbyt wysoko nad ziemią i może praktycznie cały czas latać na tej samej wysokości, bez potrzeby schodzenia na ląd. Jest także wystarczająco silny aby podczas latania unieść ze sobą Espio i Vectora, ale męczy się wtedy znacznie szybciej. Jak inne postacie Charmy opanował Spin Jump i Spin Attack, które pozwalają mu zwijać się w kulkę w trackie biegu i skoku, oraz Jump Dash i Homing Attack, które pozwalają mu wyskakiwać do przodu i prosto w przeciwników. Thunder Shoot umożliwia strzelanie członkami drużyny jak żywymi pociskami, naładowanymi elektrycznością. Jednak najbardziej zabójcza umiejętnością Charmy'ego jest jego cios żądłem. Pszczoła potrafi zadawać nim niezwykle ciężkie ciosy, którymi może także przebijać się przez metal. Poza tym Charmy może wytwarzać trąby powietrzne, które utrzymują się przez pewien czas i działają jak solidna powierzchnia. Jako jeden z członków agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix Charmy posiada pewne umiejętności przydatne w dochodzeniach, lecz nie jest aż tak doświadczony w tej dziedzinie jak Vector czy Espio. Charmy jest najlepszym tropicielem w agencji. Jego przeczucie pozwala mu znajdywać ukryte obiekty. Kiedy już coś wykryje to nie odpuszcza i zawsze to znajduje. Charmy dysponuje także tajemniczym talentem, który pozwala mu teleportować się pomiędzy specjalnie zaprojektowanymi kwiatami, które tylko on jest w stanie aktywować. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Vector the Crocodile (szef; współpracownik) * Espio the Chameleon (współpracownik) * Knuckles the Echidna * Mighty the Armadillo * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Shadow the Hedgehog (idol) * Rouge the Bat * E-123 Omega * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Cheese * Big the Cat Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman * Metal Sonic * Black Arms Temat muzyczny W Sonic Heroes Charmy dzieli swój temat muzyczny z Vectorem i Espio - piosenka Team Chaotix. W innych mediach Komiksy Sonic the Comic W Sonic the Comic Charmy pochodzi z wymiaru znanego jako Special Zone. Podobnie jak w grach współpracowników z Chaotix irytuje jego głośne i natrętne zachowanie oraz nadpobudliwość. Charmy jest synem Królowej Pszczół, co automatycznie czyni go księciem całego roju. Charmy jednak ukrywa swoje pochodzenie przez Chaotix. Archie Comics W komiksach Charmy był księciem Golden Hive Colony. Czuł się przytłoczony przez swoje przyszłe obowiązki, dlatego uciekł z domu i dotarł na Anielską Wyspę. Został tam członkiem Chaotix. Kiedy Imperium Eggmana zniszczyło Golden Hive Colony, Charmy i jego narzeczona Saffron przeżyli i uciekli do Knothole. Wkrótce Robotnik podbił Knothole i uwięził Charmy'ego i innych buntowników. Pszczoła został potem wyzwolony przez Sonica i jego przyjaciół. Wraz z Super Genesis Wave Charmy i jego historia stały się niemal identyczne jak w grach. IDW Publishing W komiksach IDW Publishing Charmy jest członkiem agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix. Jego historia jest taka sama jak w grach, do momentu zakończenia wydarzeń z Sonic Forces. Po wojnie Charmy i jego towarzysze zajmowali się poszukiwaniami Eggmana, który przepadł bez śladu po ostatniej walce z Soniciem. Animacje Sonic X Podobnie jak w grach Charmy jest detektywem pracującym w agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix razem z Vectorem i Espio. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w drugim sezonie, gdzie w jednym z odcinków odgrywa pomniejszą rolę. Pszczoła i jego przyjaciele zostają teleportowani ze świata Sonica do świata ludzi, wskutek drugiej Kontroli Chaosu. Razem ze współpracownikami próbuje znaleźć Vanillę, matkę Cream. W trzecim sezonie cały zespół Chaotix wraca do świata Sonica. Po pewnym czasie Vanilla wynajmuje ich w celu dostarczenia rzeczy Chrisa Thorndyke'a na pokład Błękitnego Tajfunu. Kiedy Chaotix wyrusza w kosmos, członkowie zespołu zostają uwikłani w znacznie większe przygody, które kończą się ich udziałem w ostatecznej walce z Metarexami i powrotem do domu. Ciekawostki * W jednym z wywiadów Takashi Iizuka powiedział że postacie z Team Chaotix w Sonic Heroes zostały utworzone jako nowe, ignorując wydarzenia z Knuckles' Chaotix. Jednak później zasugerował że wydarzenia z Knuckles' Chaotix były kanoniczne. * Charmy jest pierwszym, i jak dotąd jedynym, antropomorficznym owadem w serii. * Charmy jest najmłodszą postacią męską w serii, której wiek jest znany. * Charmy jest najrzadziej pojawiającym się członkiem Chaotix. * Charmy jest jedną z niewielu męskich antropomorficznych postaci z serii, która nosi więcej ubrań niż tradycyjne rękawice i buty. * Charmy jest jedyną postacią należącą do Chaotix, która nie była grywalna samodzielnie, bez współtowarzyszy (Espio pojawił się solo w Sonic the Fighters, Sonic Rivals 2 i Sonic Dash, a Vector w serii Mario & Sonic oraz Sonic Free Riders). * Rozmiary Charmy'ego zwiększyły się znacznie w porównaniu z jego wcieleniem w Knuckles' Chaotix, gdzie pszczoła był bardzo mały, a od Sonic Heroes jest mniej więcej wielkości Cream. * Charmy jest mężczyzną, a mimo to posiada żądło, które występuje tylko u samic pszczół. en:Charmy Bee ru:Пчела Чарми de:Charmy Bee es:Charmy Bee fr:Charmy Bee Kategoria:Postacie antropomorficzne Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Chaotix Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Grywalne postacie